What the Past Can't Leave Behind You
by Caitie Did
Summary: James doesn't have a past. He can't remember anything except for the life that he leads now in London, with rich parents and headaches that he can't explain. But somewhere not too far away his past is waiting, in many forms. When he learns his past he'll
1. Default Chapter

What the Past Can't Leave Behind You   
I don't own it. by the way it's a sequel to what I'm working on right now.   
its a rewrite of my other one (this one will be a tad different) so read and review both, the other one's on my other pen name: Caitlyn. merry christmas!   
okay..timeframes   
**Future**   
_Past_   
Present   
there ya go   
**_ Chapter one- Listening, Dreaming, and Dying:_**   
**__**   
**__** **__**

** "Hermione...stop...please.."his head was in his hands, nad she glanced up, angry.******

** "Why the hell should I listen to you?" she whispered faintly,"I'm insane! If I close my eyes this is all going to go away.."she murmered, and Harry put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.******

** "Get your hand off my arm..."she snapped, and he jerked his hand back.******

** "This was a mistake.."he whispered, and looked at the door.******

** "So you're going to run away again? How about an explanation? I mean..I'm not really sure if I want to hug you or murder you right now..."she was on a rant, and he held his hand up.******

** "Listen then.."he said quietly, and took a deep breath,"This is going to take a while.."**

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()(___

_ July 31rst, 1997_   
_ London, England_   
__ __

He'd been a mystery to everyone since he'd arrived in March. They'd found him, tied to the remanants of a mostly destroyed chair in a mostly destoryed house many miles away, in a small town called Little Hangleton. He hardly seemed the social type, preffering to stay out of the spotlight, though he had a few friends that he had aquired. When they asked him his name he hadn't answered, and eventually, apon everyone's perisitance, had given out the name James. At the moment he was lying in bed, but as soon as the clock struck twelve he shot up from his sheets, a hand clasped to his forehead. 

"Christ.."he murmered faintly, and looked at the clock, having a strange feeling of deja vu. 

He was experiencing what one of his friends, Chris, had dubbed a vuing attack. He had vauge dreams of a past he didn't remember often, and would wake up with an intense pain in his forehead. There was no remanent of a lightning bolt shaped scar, which along with many, had been removed by his adoptive parents, a wealthy family, the Carltons, who owned a large department store in the London area. 

The rest of the world seemed quiet, but inside his head there was a screaming yearing ache for something he couldn't recognise. He always felt that something was missing, no matter how much he had, or how happy he seemed. He knew, deep in his head, that the funny people on the street that he saw out of his car window seemed to know him. Once even, at the Department store his father owned, Stuarts, he'd come across one of these boys with the farmilliar yet untraceable crest on his sweater, his mother hurrying him along. 

"It's hard to believe you've lost all that puppy fat..." the lady had muttered, and her son had given her a dramatic roll of his eyes before facing her. 

"I was fat, mother.."he responded tonelessley, and caught Harry's eyes for a moment, making James stumble. 

"Mr. Carlton?" he put a hand to his head,"James, are you alright?" he nodded vaugely, a hand clutched to his forehead, and looked back at the boy, his eyes narrowed in confusion.   
  
"It's nothing Peter..but do you think I could have an asprin please?" 

"Anything you say, sir..."his assistant rushed off into the back of the store, and Harry continued to stare at the boy, who stared back until he exited the store with his mother, putting any un easiness about the boy to rest. It didn't matter, he probably didn't know him anyways. But what if he did?__

He was snapped out of his trance when he saw the sun over the horizon, and his stomach gave the farmilliar jolt, which James didn't understand. He didn't have much time to think about it though, because his mother called him from upstairs. 

"James darling! You've gotten a letter!" his mother's voice rang up the stairs, and he smiled, getting out of bed,"Why don't you come downstairs and read it, dear?"he shrugged, and ran down the steps two at a time, sliding into the kitchen with his socks on, his hair askew. James had the type of hair that couldn't be tamed, but only worsened by combs and brushes. 

"Morning!"he said brightly, and grabbed a piece of toast, looking at the letter strangely. It was in a black envelope, with a silver seal on it, and he opened it, reading the contents quickly before shutting the letter, his face pale, his hand shaking. 

"It's nothing mum.."he murmered, and closed the letter,"Could you call the hospital for me though? I've run out of the medication.."she nodded slowly, and looked down, which promted James to say more. 

"I'm alright mum..I promise..it's just a headache.."he was able to get back upstairs before he clutched his forehead in agony, the letter falling to the ground, open. That letter had to be the tool to only further confirm his insanity. It was a death notice, but the funeral arrangements had been written out with names from his little episodes. 

  
_ Harold James Potter_   
_ July 31rst, 1980-February 3rd, 1996_   
_ A memorial service is to be held in Diagon Alley on August 3rd, 1996_   
_ with Draco Malfoy to speak in his memory_   
_ At the deceased's request, there will be no wake___

He managed to make it to his bed before falling asleep again, unfarmilliar images once again haunting his brain.__

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))___

_February 3rd, 1996___

_ "Come on..it's just a few more steps.."Ron was pulling Hermione through the_   
_gravestones, and glanced back, sheilding his eyes when the mansion exploded. It was dark, and he could hardly see anything, but the only concious thought in his mind was to get out of there. Until he heard the explosion. He was going to turn back, but now he couldn't. He rearranged the look of horror on his face before turning and helping Hermione.___

_ "Damnit!"he cursed to himself, and lifted Hermione into his arms,"Sweetheart..come on.."he touched both their hands to the necklace, and felt the tug in his navel before he ended up at Hogwarts, in front of the school. That's what he'd told him to do, use the necklace, but as easy at it sounded it was the hardest thing for him to do in his lifetime.___

_ "Come on.."he said,"Don't give up on me now..I already lost a best friend today..I_   
_can't.."she opened her eyes slowly, and glanced up at him, confused.___

_ "Did you save.."she started, and Ron took a deep breath, before whispering the words to her.___

_ She started sobbing, and hugged Ron around the waist, her head on his chest, her_   
_tears soaking his dirty and torn robes.___

_ "Come on sweetheart..Harry would've wanted us to..where is everyone? In class..come on..we'll find Minny and we'll..."they knocked on the door together, leaning against eachother for support, before Hermione turned towards him, dejected, her expression stoic.___

_ "What about Voldemort Ron..did we finally.."___

_ "He's gone.."Ron said quielty, not thinking about Voldemort at all, tears in his eyes, opened the door.___

_ "Oh my goodness..."Minny said breathlessly, looking at the two students who had been missing for months.___

_ "Minny...Voldemort's dead..Harry killed him..."Hermione said weakly, leaning against Ron, feeling as if she could collapse at any moment.___

_ "Both of you look hurrendous..where's Harry??"she asked, and Ron glanced down, not wanting to say the words again, but knowing that he had too.___

_ "The building exploded before I could do anything..I tried..."he trailed off, and she put a hand to her mouth, trembling suddently.___

_ "Dear god.."she said soflty,"Come on..I'll get you to Poppy..and alert Dumbledore..."___

_ Suddenly the Headmaster appeared in the doorway, and Ron and Hermione glanced up.___

_ "He went after you didn't he??" Dumbledore asked quietly, and they both nodded,"Miss Weasley must be called back from her duties for quite some time anyways...I guess I might as well..yes.." he seemed to be having a coversation with himself, and they both turned to stare him, confused.___

_ "Why does my sister need a leave from her duties?" Ron asked quietly, strain evident in his voice.___

_ "She's pregnant..Mr. Weasley.."Dumbledore awnsered, and Ron's mouth opened in_   
_shock.___

_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
_so, what did ya think? read? Review? Its christmas! :o_   
__

  


  
  



	2. Chapter two

What the Past Can't Leave Behind You-Part Two

by Caitie Did

God its been way too long, I'm so sorry guys!

I've been so busy!

  
  
  
  


Chapter two- The Dream

  
  


Once again he found himself dreaming. It was as if his world was a web of things he could not recall, swirling together in a dense cloud of the unknown. The room he was in was dark and dimly lit, black tapestries hung on the walls,torn and burnt, crumbing furniture around him , and he could dimly make out a crest in the center of the room, reflecting gold against the red and black candles, the wax dripping slowly off of the tapers, with an almost inaudible tap onto the floor. The room seemed more of a chamber, and he noticed the cloaked figures before the torches were lit, and the tenseness that seemed to more than just the nameless figures in darkness. 

"Do you have the matches?"he recognised the girl's voice at once, and turned to stare at her, realising she was wearing a black cloak, along with the other man, who had firery red hair and brown eyes, his face splattered with freckles. He looked as if he had been a child for a short while, and then had been forced to grow up all too soon 

  
  


"God Hermione, are you a witch or not?" he responded tonelessly, and she rolled her eyes, taking off the hood of her cloak, revealing a cascade of golden blonde hair, and hazel eyes, staring furiously into the other man's. There was a tension between them that couldn't be broken, and Harry honestly felt he was on one of those soap operas that was on the telly so often these days. 

  
  


"Don't delve into the past, Ron.."she whispered, and lifted her wand from her robe, whispering a few well chosen words, the candles in their hands springing to life, making James jump back in astonishment. 

  
  


"That's what we're doing, isn't it?" Ron whispered back, and glanced at her,"It's still dangerous...if Dumbledore knew we were doing this.."she cut him off, her hands on her hips, an air of authority obviously constant around her. It seemed as if she'd had her nose in the air for the first seven or so years of her life, and then had been brought back to earth and had learned to control her craziness, although some of it slipped through sometimes, like now, obviously.

  
  


"Stop sounding like you've become me, Ron, it's infuriating...." she said, rolling he eyes, and looked down, her expression fully changed by the time she looked up again,"if he's dead his body will still be here..."she took in a tense breath and glanced around, "This is it.."she whispered, and her face fell when she didn't notice anything, her hand starting to shake.

"Hermione.."he held his hand out, and she stopped, picking up a wand off the ground.

  
  


"Where is he?"she whispered, and held Harry's wand in her hands, twirling it,"He wouldn't have left his..."

  
  


"Better question.."Ron said, glancing at the empty room, "Where's Voldemort?"

  
  


"Ron, stop, will you? If you don't hurry up you'll make us late coming back "she said quietly,"You know the war's over, and no one knows that we're alive, save for Poppy and Albus..."she grabbed his arm,"They're not here..let's just go.."

  
  


"Why, are you so anxious to let your Draco know that you've returned safetly?" Ron said quietly,and Hermione turned back to stare at him, trying to hold herself back from running up and hitting him"Ginny's pregnant, Hermione...if there was any hope for his survival, we needed to see it..."he added quietly, and she relaxed a little, taking a step backwards and looking outthe door at the rain that was pouring down. 

  
  


"Leave him out of this, Ron.."she said quietly, and looked out a small window, seeing dawn begining over the window,"Let's get back, shall we?" she apparated out of the room, and Ron stayed for a moment, looking around and pulled out a green necklace, placing it on the floor. 

  
  


"Goodbye, mate..."he said quietly, and apparated out of the room, leaving James alone but wanting to do the same.

  
  


But then a noise disturbed him, and he spun around, seeing a replica of himself in the door, limping towards the necklace on the floor, and picking it up, tears streaming down his face,"Ginny..."he whispered quietly, holding the necklace to his chest, and glancing around him, noticed thecandles.

  
  


"Help!"he yelled hoarsely, glancing around him, the salty tears stinging the side of his face,"Help me! Someone! Please!"he started sobbing, and fell to the ground in a heap, his dirty robes muffling his cries.

  
  
  
  


When he blinked he was suddenly in a large cathedral like place, with many people getting medical attention, spread out amoung the four long tables, some eating, and some sleeping. The girl at the large table at the front of the room caught his attention at once, and he stared at her, infatuated. She was beautiful, with long red hair and fair skin, but her normally bright blue eyes had lost all of their color, red and puffy from crying. The man she was with had a simaler type of appearance, as though he had looked much better in the past, but the future had made him sort of lackluster. He had bleached blonde hair, and green eyes, and a pale, pointed face, with a small cut across his forehead. 

  
  
  
  


"Pass me that Draco...will you?" the girl asked quietly, and Draco turned to stare at her, a blank expression on his face, and nodded quietly at her small hesitant smile, her eyes full of tears.

  
  


"Thank you..."he said softly, and she nodded, busying herself with the large gash on his calf, covering it with the linen, and fastening it with a spell. 

  
  


"Just until we can get Fawkes over here, okay?" she said, glancing around her, and he nodded silently, flinching when she hugged him,"It will be alright soon, however long things are like this.."she added quietly, and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up when the door opened and what James assumed to be the rest of her family, all adorned with red hair and freckles, minus the one he had seen earlier, Ron, walked in the door. 

  
  


"Anything?"she asked hopefully, walking up to what he assumed to be her father. 

  
  


"Nothing.."he responded quietly,"There hasn't been an attack in days, and all of the prisoners have been released...but besides that.."she looked past him, and at the door, which was opening slowly, her eyes windening.

  
  


"Oh my god.."she whispered,and Draco glanced up.

  
  


"What is it, Ginny?"he asked, and his eyes widenened when he saw Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway, leaning on eachother for support,"Hermione.."he whispered, in shock, and got up, walking towards her, tears in his eyes. 

  
  


"Ginny..."Ron said quietly, and she looked up hopefully, tears in her eyes. When he shook his head, she put a hand to her mouth,"He's gone.."he added quietly, and hugged her.

  
  


"No..."she said softly,"No, your wrong..he can't..."Ron held her tightly, and let her cry into his shoulder, her sobs shaking both of them.

  
  


"How far along are you?"he whispered, and Ginny looked at him, shocked.

  
  


"About a month.."she said softly, and glanced over at her parents, who were hugging Hermione, Mrs. Weasley letting out large sobs and blowing her nose, sounding like a foghorn, before sniffling herself,"God Ron, what am I going to do?" she added softly, trying not to smile when she saw Hermione trying to get to Draco but being engulfed by the entire Weasley family.

  
  


"We'll all help, I promise..."he said quietly, and turned towards Hermione, who was still hugging Molly tightly, whispering with her about something. 

  
  


"I think that we all need to get some sleep.."Molly said,and turned to Ginny,"Come on, dear.."she said kindly, and grabbed her hand

  
  


When she turned around, Draco was already walking out of a side door, and she followed him, grabbing his arm.

  
  


"Draco, I..."he turned and hugged her so tightly that she felt she might have burst.

"God you're alright.."he murmered, and kissed her forehead, tears in his eyes,"I was so worried about you...Harry said he was going to save you..but I didn't know..and he wouldn't let me go with him...I.."he kissed her softly, and she kissed him back.

  
  


"I thought I'd never see you again.."she said, and sniffled, hugging him tightly, and took a breath before continuing,"Voldemort's dead.."She added quietly, "Harry killed him,"she added, and Draco hardly seemed suprised, nodding quietly at her.

  
  


"What's that scar from?"she asked quietly, and he flinched when she touched it.

  
  


"It's nothing..."Draco responded, shrinking away from her gaze.

  
  


"Your dad...he did this, didn't he?"Hermione said, and he glanced up at her, his eyes cold.

  
  


"He's dead..."he said simply, and Hermione's mouth opened in shock.

"He's what?" she said quietly, and he looked at her for a moment.

  
  


"Harry killed him.."Draco said,"He said he was going to kill me..and Harry walked past, and saved me, and killed my dad..."he paused,"Then he said he was leaving..I tried to stop him..he said he was going to die anyways..that he knew he was going to die saving you..."

  
  


"You knew?"Hermione asked quietly, and Draco nodded.

  
  


"What was I supposed to do to?"he asked quietly,"Stop him?"

  
  


"You couldn't..."Hermione said quietly, and looked him, only just then realising how late it was,"Come on.."she grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the Gryffindor Common room, and up to her bed, and pulled back the sheets.

  
  


"Hermione, what are you doing?"Draco asked quietly.

  
  


"Just hold me.."she said quietly, and sat down on the bed, pulling him down with her, kissing him.

  
  


"Are you sure.."

  
  


"Yes..."she whispered, and pulled off her robes.

  
  


A few hours later, he woke up, and Hermione was sweating.

  
  


"Hermione?" he pointed his wand at her, and whispered a few words, watching her open her eyes.

  
  


"Dray?"she whispered, and he kissed her, pushing her hair out of her face.

  
  


"Shh..I'm gonna take you to the hospital wing..you've got a fever..."he said, and she shook her head. 

  
  


"Not till morning...lemme stay here with you.."she muttered, and he nodded.

  
  


"Alright.."he whispered, and kissed her cheek,"Go back to sleep.."

  
  


She nodded, and within seconds was back asleep in his arms. 

"God Harry, what are we going to do without you?"he whispered, and James glanced at him, feeling the situation he was in dissapear before his very eyes, something pulling him back to the present.


End file.
